


Lover's Remorse

by insomnia_reader0402



Category: Original Work
Genre: Obsession, Other, Poetry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_reader0402/pseuds/insomnia_reader0402
Summary: The feeling of regret when you can no longer have the one you love.
Kudos: 2





	Lover's Remorse

If ever I should let you go,  
Come back to me.  
Haunt my dreams and refused to move on.  
Let me be the center of your world.  
Your whole life's reason.  
Drink in my moments and make them your own. 

If ever I should let you go,  
Know that it was not for want of freedom.  
Bathe in the tears that I shed for you.  
My every action a mirror of yours.  
Every beat of my heart, matched to your footsteps.

If ever I should let you go,  
Search for me wherever you stand.  
Close your eyes and see only my smile.  
Know that I will never be far,  
Never let me go.


End file.
